


Who did you vote for?

by dramaqueen216



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: First Kiss, Hifumi is annoying, M/M, Sad Ending, Someone dies, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueen216/pseuds/dramaqueen216
Summary: We know Taka didn't vote for Mondo. But do we really know who he did?I'm sorry.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Who did you vote for?

Well. Depresso Espresso, coming right up.  
“You have ten minutes before execution, we just need to get it all set up! Don’t kill anyone while I’m gone!” Monokuma said in his annoyingly happy and perky voice. Mondo slumped against the wall.  
Taka sniffled, then broke down, sobbing hysterically as soon as Monokuma left.  
“It’s not right, it’s not fair…”  
Everyone just kind of stared at him.  
“Hey, bro, it’s as fair as it gets. I killed someone, I get executed. Did you honestly think voting for Byakuya was going to do something?” Mondo said, trying not to look at him.  
“I didn’t vote for Byakuya.”  
“You didn’t?” Hina asked.  
“No. I didn’t. He didn’t do anything.”  
“Who did you vote for then?” Byakuya asked unable to hide his surprise. He had been sure that he persuaded everyone it was him, and no one else was even a suspect.  
“Me. I voted for me.” There was a collective gasp.  
“You voted for yourself?” Hifumi exclaimed. “Why?”  
“Hey, man, why would you vote for yourself? I told you, it was me, I admitted it.” Mondo shouted, tearing up slightly himself and trying to hide it. Taka was silent, besides his crying. After a minute, Mondo went over next to him, put his arm around him, and asked again, much quieter.  
“Why did you vote for yourself?” he tried to sound comforting to calm him down, but it just made him turn even redder and stutter.  
“Because… I…”  
“Because he would rather die himself than betray his friend.” Sakura said, almost to herself.  
“No… not exactly.” Taka almost seemed to try to turn inside himself out of embarrassment. But now everyone was looking at him and he thought he had to tell them. One of them in particular.  
“Why? Is there even a reason?” Celeste inquired.  
“It it always possible that he has no reason.” She shrugged when everyone looked at her.  
“Because you had your plan, you were going to be so great, I wanted you to get out, I was going to get you out, you were going to go be a carpenter, make all sorts of amazing things…” He couldn’t talk he was crying so hard, he hiccuped and sobbed, and clearly wanted to say something, but it was unclear what. Mondo just hugged him, holding his head against his chest, letting his tears fall on his shirt. Taka was holding onto the front of his jacket.  
“I was going to save you. I didn’t know how, but I was going to.” He finally managed, looking directly into his eyes. Mondo looked surprised.  
“You… you were going to try to save me?”  
He nodded, letting his forehead flop on Mondo’s chest. Mondo took his chin in one of his hands and pushed him up. He brushed some of the tears off off his cheek.  
“Why?”  
“I… because I… love… you?” He said uncertainty, putting a few inches of space between them. It was like he thought this wasn’t “wholesome”, but he was going to burst into flames if he didn’t.  
He didn’t get too far, because Mondo didn’t let go. He looked extremely relieved. Resting one hand on his back and the other on the back of his head, he gently pressed his lips against Taka’s, bringing him a little closer. After a few seconds of staring at them, Himfumi seemed to feel the need to put in his own “professional” opinion in.  
“Good, good, now Mondo, you call him your good little boy, and slide your hand…” He said like a director of a movie.  
“Ew, no, Hifumi, that’s gross. And weird. Why the heck would you say that?” Hina said, shoving him.  
“Well, it would have been nice. Only better in 2D.” Mondo just looked at him for a second, like he was trying to decide whether to kill him. He never got the chance to, because over the loudspeaker, they were told that the Blackened was to go out the door to the right, and everyone else was to go back to the elevator. Taking an extra second to give Taka another quick kiss, Mondo left. Hina gently guided Taka back to the elevator, since he seemed to have frozen in place.  
“I was going to save him.” Taka said with another sob, as the elevator doors closed, leaving the Ultimate Gangster out.


End file.
